The Crimson Mountains - Episode 3
This page is a plot journal covering the third session of The Crimson Mountains campaign, played on 2/7/16. While largely a transitional episode, this was the defining moment for Nilos, who ascended to be coronated as the new Thane of Blackwall. This session also saw Ser Darius Straton leave the honor guard and become a mercenary, joining the Sons of Aquinas as a lieutenant, Kairos Kallistratos reveal his true identity and earn his freedom, and Roc arrive in Stoneshade. This episode was notable for its involvement of the Reinhold family, with the Baron Harrin Reinhold, his wife Kora Kallistratos, his brother Ser Glammad Reinhold, his daughter Darcia Reinhold, and his banner-man Ser Llewelyn Barrish all debuting in this episode, as well as the arrival of Kairos to Hastreau Villa. Previous Session: Episode 2 Next Session: ''Episode 4 '' Nilos Kallistratos On Thane's Ridge The session began high above Stoneshade and the Iron Keep, on Thane's ridge, a traditional burial ground for the Thanes of Blackwall. Here, Kain's funeral rites took place, with the honor guard (Including Ser Mason and Ser Straton. as pallbearers, and Viscount Thaddeus giving the traditional Creed eulogy, along with a blessing by the Archon Plexipus. Kain was buried with three swords representing House Kallistratos, and Nilos buried his bloodied cloak, which he wore during the assassination, with his father's casket. Kain's body was then sealed into a tomb to rest with the gods, as Nilos comforted his young siblings, Orinn & Olliva. After the funeral, Colonel Rhys Sighard, who attended, reconnected with Nilos, to ensure his business venture would be continued under the new Thane's orders. Nilos agreed it would be. Before departing, Inquisitor Caius informed Nilos of the coming events: his coronation would take place the next day, and the three barons were set to arrive and declare fealty. This would be a great way to begin his sweeping plans and put things into motion. Nilos told Caius to arrange an interrogation with the man who killed his father, and to capture Hilde and a few innocent Yuricans for questioning. Additionally, Caius informed Nilos that the expert he requested has been located, and will soon arrive in Stoneshade: Professor Mikal Vredesbyrd, a professor emeritus from the College of Discord in Sea March. At the Iron Keep The next day, it was time for Nilos' moment: his coronation as the new Thane of Blackwall. After a speech by Viscount Thaddeus, Archon Plexipus prepared a goblet of Nilos' father's blood for Nilos to drink, a traditional ritual in Tirrenor to represent the passing on of one's dynasty. After drinking the deceased Thane's blood, Nilos gave a speech, promising that Blackwall would change with the times as they required. Afterwards, the Barons of Blackwall swear their vows of fealty to Nilos- first Baron Markus Straton of Solon, then Baron Harrin Reinhold of Hastreau, and finally Baron Ferris Alexius of Nubardum. After the coronation, a feast took place in celebration, where Nilos mingled with his vassals and retinue. After being reintroduced to Markus Straton and his family, Nilos was reunited with his aunt Kora Kallistratos, the Baroness of Hastreau and Harrin Reinhold's wife. She gave him a new sash she had made for him, black with red and yellow embroidery, the colors of House Reinhold. He then spoke to her husband and invited him to take part in the council meeting that evening. Baron Reinhold then reintroduced Nilos to his daughter, Darcia, a candidate for marriage. Nilos showed great interest in Darcia, questioning her about her military and political experience. After a small scuffle took place involving Baron Alexius, his daughter Alis Alexius, and her husband Darius Straton, Nilos spoke to the Baron. Ferris Alexius explained his relationship with his brothers Beric & Gerith, the founders and leaders of the Gold Legion, saying he cared not for their mercenary games. Nilos grilled Ferris about his treatment of the border enforcement, saying they clearly weren't doing well enough. Ferris rebutted, saying that Nilos did not understand the situation in Nubardum, where he had to enforce the border while also fighting criminal groups like The Birchmen, a Yurican nationalist group, and reinforcing political authority over a diverse populace. Nilos said they would talk later, and arranged for the two to meet the next day. Inquisitor Caius then intervened, whispering to Nilos that the "package was ready". Category:The Crimson Mountains Category:Episodes Iron Keep - Dungeon From there, Caius escorted Thane Nilos down into the Iron Keep's dungeon, where the guard was holding the regicide, as well as Hilde and three innocent Yurican hostages as per Nilos' request. Nilos began by interrogating the man who killed his father, but little came of it. The crazed man admitted guilt, but would not reveal his motivation, instead ranting about his obsession with death, and the Abyss, saying he was glad to send the former Thane to "the beyond". Nilos instead turned his attention to Hilde, whom he reprimanded for his perception that she had failed to carry out her duties as an informant. The heated Hilde fought back, saying Nilos and his policies were corrupt and his treatment of the protesters and poor proved he had no sympathy for them. Nilos responded by ordering one of his goons to threaten the Yurican prisoners by holding a sword to their throat, and made demands of her. Nilos insisted that Hilde begin recruiting her fellow refugees and other poor folks to form a fighting force that would be trained by the House Kallistratos forces. In return, he would offer her forgiveness and the refugees would be able to leave when the Bruxian war was over. Hilde saw this as the equivalent of selling her people into indentured servitude, and did not understand what the Thane hoped to accomplish. However, she agreed, realizing her helpless position and in order to save the imprisoned innocents' lives. Nilos freed Hilde and the Yuricans, and sentenced the Regicide to death by execution. At the Iron Keep Later, Ser Darius Straton met with Nilos in his library, where Nilos was reading books on technology and strategy. Ser Straton informed the Thane that Inquisitor Caius had put him on a mission, and as a result he would be leaving his side for the time being to join the Sons of Aquinas. Nilos questioned why Caius had not run this by him, but allowed him to go, and said his goodbyes to his most trusted guard. Council Meeting 3 Nilos entered the council chamber for his first meeting as Thane. Upon entering, he saw a servant girl (Eliza) wiping the table and leaving a vase of flowers before swiftly retrieving. Nilos sat upon his father's council chair for the first time at the head of the table, and got straight to business. Nilos informed his councilors about his deal with Hilde and the construction of a private force of refugees. Executor Mason stated his concerns that the plan could be fiscally irresponsible. Nilos responded that they needed to take in more revenue, and decided to pursue more by raising steel prices 25%, a decision with certain political ramifications. A guest at the council was Baron Harrin Reinhold of Hastreau, who remained from Nilos' coronation. Nilos demanded things of the Baron, asking him to keep his daughter, Darcia Reinhold, in Stoneshade. The Baron reluctantly agreed, appeasing the Thane in hopes that he would soon marry Darcia. He then asked the Baron for military help, asking him to band together a group of 12 knights to serve as special advisers to the Sons of Aquinas in their battles against the barbarians. Baron Reinhold agreed, and sent back to Hastreau to begin his work. Inquisitor Caius informed Thane Nilos that his acquaintance from the College of Discord had arrived from Sea March. Nilos was then introduced to Professor Mikal Vredesbyrd, an eccentric professor with a passion for scientific and alchemical pursuits. Nilos set the Professor to work studying what had been recovered from Suleiman's supplies and the firearm used to kill Kain Kallistratos. Praetor Fenris then escorted the professor to his new quarters. Nilos then asked Caius and Fenris to send for diplomats from Sea March and The Verge, insisting their presence at the next council meeting. With this, Nilos adjourned the meeting, and returned to his quarters to continue his nefarious plans. Ser Darius Straton On Thane's Ridge Darius attended the funeral of Kain Kallistratos, where as a member of the honor guard he was a pallbearer. Darius' young wife, Alis Alexius, arrived late to the funeral, and the two exchanged words after the event. Darius let loose a spiteful comment toward her, and he walked away. Ser Zanther Mason then confronted Darius about the treatment of his wife, stating that he would likely treat her better. Alis agreed, and the two walked off, hinting toward the two having an affair. Sons of Aquinas Base The next day, Darius began his secret mission to infiltrate the Sons of Aquinas as an informant for Caius. He went to the SOA's regional basecamp, where he waited in line for recruitment before filling out a bunch of forms and taking a number. After doing this in various forms in multiple lines and waiting rooms, Darius made it to the officer's tent, where a lieutenant recognized him for his noble status and great past. He gave Darius another number and VIP pass to enter the tent of Col. Rhys Sighard himself. There, Darius encountered a secratary, and again waited for his turn. He was finally given audience with Colonel Sighard himself. Rhys Sighard initially dismissed Ser Darius as a liar, not believing that such a dignified soldier would need to join his ranks. Darius told him that the assassination of Kain Kallistratos left him with feelings of revenge that could only be rectified by battling the enemy on the field. Sighard was swayed by this rhetoric, and offered Ser Darius a position in the officer's track as a lieutenant, and told him he had an important mission waiting for him when he was ready and equipped. Darius departed to fill out fucktons of paperwork, and went back to Stoneshade to say his goodbyes. At the Iron Keep Ser Darius was present at Nilos Kallistratos' coronation, where he was reunited with his father, the Baron Markus Straton, his brother Bryen Straton, and his cousin Sonia Straton, where he was reminded that he was the black sheep of the family. Later, he saw his wife, Alis Alexius arguing with her father, Baron Ferris Alexius. Alis ran off and Ferris confronted Darius about supposed mistreatment of his daughter. Before Ser Darius could defend himself, he was saved by Thane Nilos swooping in to get the Baron's attention. The Flower Shop Darius then went to say his goodbyes to his daughter Eliza, and headed for the flower shop. There, Darius ran into Muriel, the old flower lady, and she informed Darius that a man had come the night before and offered Eliza a job in the Iron Keep. Darius realized that this meant Caius had delivered on his promise to house Eliza in the keep in return for Ser Darius' inside job with the SOA. At the Iron Keep Straton traveled to the Iron Keep and searched the servant's quarters for his beloved daughter. He found her there, and she explained how happy she was to be in the castle and off the streets. She explained that she was learning to cook and clean and is getting paid decently as a servant. Darius warned her that he was heading off on a life-threatening mission, and Eliza responded with a sorrowful goodbye, telling her father to be safe. Eliza gave Darius one orchid flower as a gift, which he pocketed as a memento of her during his travels. Afterwards, Darius met with Thane Nilos in his library, and said his goodbyes. Darius informed the Thane about the Inquisitor's mission, and wished the young Thane the best of luck before heading out. Darius gathered his things from his residence, and without seeing his wife Alis, gathered his horse Sylvester and headed out of town to join the Sons of Aquinas, questioning whether he would ever return to Stoneshade. Sons of Aquinas Basecamp After getting officially installed in the mercenary company, and taking his badge of Lieutenant, Col. Rhys Sighard introduced Lt. Straton to the man he would be taking orders from here on out- Major Tom Radford, a skilled tactician and avid consumer of tea and crumpets. Major Tom then introduced Lt. Straton to the men under his command: the legendary Platoon XIII, nicknamed the "Starmen" for the black star which served as their unit patch. The three Sergeants under Darius' command in Platoon XIII were introduced as well: Sergeant Jareth, Sergeant Duke, and Sergeant Sane. Major Tom & Colonel Sighard had an important mission for the platoon: to take back Ironside Village, and find out what the Mountain Men were up to. The group rode off into the east toward Ironside, and Ser Darius prepared for combat. Druid Obediah On the Road Obediah began the session by waking up to the pungent smell of horse shit. Obediah quickly realized he was still under the captivity of the bounty hunter Valbrandr, and Obediah was still hogtied and lying over his horse. He attempted to question why Valbrandr hoped to sell him, and said that he would be able to pay Valbrandr tenfold if he would bring him back to Stoneshade. Valbrandr disregarded him, telling him to shut his garbage mouth or he would gag him. He did reveal that a druid would garner a high price in Targe, at the High Temple of Aquinas, and that was where they were going. The two rode over a ridge, and the vista ahead revealed to Obediah that they were entering the region of Hastreau, a barony under the rule of House Reinhold, whose Baroness was Obediah's aunt, Kora Kallistratos. The sound of an approaching cavalry unit worried Valbrandr, who was technically still wanted in Blackwall. He attempted to leave but was soon trapped and surrounded by a unit of Reinhold banner-men, led by Ser Llewlelyn Barrish. Barrish attempted to get info from Valbrandr, but he remained silent. Soon, one of the men recognized his wanted face, and he attempted to escape, with Obediah still hogtied on the back. Obediah was soon thrown from the horse, but somehow landed majestically on his feet after a sick-nasty roll. The unit remained in pursuit of Valbrandr, and Obediah was taken under the custody of Ser Barrish, who was to bring him before the Baron in Hastreau Villa. Hastreau Villa Ser Barrish took Obediah to Hastreau Villa, where to his dismay, it was revealed that the Baron Reinhold and his wife Kora- Kairos' aunt- were in Stoneshade attending the coronation of Thane Nilos. Obediah was brought before the castellan of Hastreau, Glammad Reinhold - the Baron's brother. The two had a fascinating conversation in an awesome scene, where Obediah attempted to reveal his true identity. However, Glammad would not believe him, and instead inquired what a druid would be doing in the possession of a bounty hunter. Obediah did the unthinkable by revealing the existence of the Order of Acolytes, which Glammad again did not believe. However, the Viscount of Hastreau, Tatyana, spoke up, saying she remembered Obediah's face from her days in the High Temple. This saved Obediah for now, as Glammad ordered him to be thrown in the dungeon until the Baron & Baroness returned for their judgement. Hastreau Dungeon In the dungeons, Viscount Tatyana came to Obediah. The druidess was intrigued by Obediah, and demanded to know more about how he came out alive. Obediah told her about the attempt on his life, and his visions of the Abyss. The two spoke of divine philosophy, as Tatyana valued Obediah's divine near-death experience, seeing it as evidence of Tagrimus' existence. However, Obediah insisted that the Five Gods were lies, and that the only truth was the beyond. Tatyana offered to help Obediah anyway she could, but Obediah denied her even that. Hastreau Villa The next day, guards dismissively removed Obediah from the dungeon and he was freed on bail. It was revealed that his benefactor was the man in the gray cloak from Blackridge: "The Mutual Friend". The man still refused to reveal his identity, but gave Obediah a gallant black horse (which Kairos named "Famine"), and rearmed him with a bow and short sword. The man then tossed Obediah a sack of gold to last, and told him his best bet was to hide out in the city of Targe in The Verge. There, Obediah could lie low while gathering allies for the battles to come. The friend left him with one last parting gift: he had info that Druid Joakim was confirmed to be in Targe. Motivated by revenge, the newly-freed & reborn Kairos Kallistratos headed to the grand city of vice & valor- to Targe. Roc of Ironside On the Road After traveling for days, Roc was malnourished, thirsty, and a great infection had taken to his injured foot. On the road to Stoneshade, he finally found human contact, when he saw a group of Gold Legion soldiers eating lunch around a fire before a reconnaissance mission. Roc confronted these soldiers to ask for help, but he had nothing to offer them payment-wise and so they could not agree to give him a horse or take him to the city. They instead rode the opposite direction, leaving Roc to continue his travels on his gravely injured foot. Arrival at Stoneshade Roc eventually made it to Stoneshade, a metropolis the likes of which he had never seen before, but he could not marvel the sight, with a great sickness taking over him. He hobbled into the market square of the trade quarter and collapsed. Upon awakening, Roc found himself confronted by the young boy Tye, an orphan thief. Tye told Roc he golly-look-like-shit, and told him of the goings-on; the Thane is dead, people were slaughtered in the streets, and Stoneshade has gone to hell. Roc asked for help, and Tye directed him to Hilde's clinic in the foreign quarter, stating the gang leader Sycotha might have some work for new blood after he heals up. Hilde's Hospital Roc arrived at Hilde's hospital, where underfunded doctors decided the only thing they could do was amputate the foot. After giving Roc a large dose of illegal ganjadil, Roc's infected foot was amputated. After a night of tripping balls through the searing pain, Roc awoke to find his foot replaced with a small, cheap peg-leg. He was again approached by Tye, who reminded him to talk to Sycotha. Ole Pap's Shap Roc followed Tye to Ole' Pappy's smithy, where he was momentarily introduced to the old, black-tongued man. Roc knocked on the office door, where he was greeted by a stern Cyrill. He questioned who he was, then let him in to speak with Sycotha. Roc inquired with Sycotha about his supposed connection with the Gold Legion, hoping to get a spot with the mercenaries. Sycotha saw opportunity with Roc's presence, and asked him to carry out a job- in return he could get him recruited with the legion. The gig: to kill Russell, a rival Thieve's guild member who had been raising a gang in direct competition of Sycotha. Cyrill gave Roc a bone-handled kris-style dagger with Russell's name carved into the blade. Roc requested a ranged weapon as well, and Sycotha presented him with a hand crossbow (previously belonging to Druid Obediah). Russell's Hideout Roc was to wait for a scheduled distraction at Russell's hideout, and then carry out the assassination in the confusion. However, things would not go according to plan. Roc found his way to Russell's three-story hideout in a broken down apartment building. The distraction went well: a small group of five Gold Legion mercenaries under contract from Sycotha began a shakedown at the front of the hideout. This began a chain reaction with Russell's gang attempting to smuggle their huge ganjadil stock out the back to avoid being found or confiscated. Roc observed this, and sneaked through the backdoor and up the apartment in the chaos, as the situation soon turned to violence with the mercenaries defending themselves from riled-up gangsters. On the roof of the apartment, Roc saw Russell and another man attempting to flee via a zip-line into another building. One of the bodyguards fought Roc, injuring his hand. Roc followed them on the zipline. Falling off a little too soon, the force of the fall caused Roc's cheap peg-foot to snap. Thinking quickly, Roc removed the stock from the crossbow in his possession and replaced his peg-foot with it. He then pursued the men through another small building and into a sewer hideout. There, he confronted the men. Instead of attempting to kill Russell, Roc warned him of the situation and attempted to sell an idea to him- to fake his own death and avoid the mercs. The gangsters, in their state of fear and anxiety, did not listen to him and forced him to leave. Roc resisted, and Russell punched him in the dick. Then kneed him in the face, breaking his nose. Defeated, Roc finally retreated, and ran into the Gold Legion mercs in pursuit of Russell. He told them where he was, and they started a scuffle and killed Russ' bodyguards. As Russell ran off by foot, Roc attempted to shoot him with his crossbow but missed. He then handed the bow to one of the healthy mercs, but they missed too. Russell got away, and Roc lay defeated again. Luckily, the Gold Legion mercs offered to help, and took Roc back to their camp for treatment of his wounds.Category:The Crimson Mountains Category:Episodes